<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say sorry by Ashlynjade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512789">Say sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade'>Ashlynjade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil’s brother [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Can you tell I love hurting Roman?, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Scared Of The Dark, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, No Smut, Paranoia is Virgil’s brother, Paranoia is a bitch, Paranoia is pissed, Sleepy Cuddles, Stressed Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, not really tho, roman is a dick at the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman takes it too far, Paranoia plans to fix that... basically Roman gets his ass kicked and Virgil picks up the pieces (Paranoia is Virgil’s brother) lesson learned don’t fuck with Virgil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, paranoia - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil’s brother [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve made up my mind! I’m going to redo this story!</p><p>Let’s fucking go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t anyone’s fault that the sides just seemed to be arguing more then usual. That was just how they have started to work for the past couple of weeks, a little insult here and there, maybe even a light tussle. But it never should’ve gotten this bad so fast...</p><p>     It was a normal day really, sun out from the clouds in perfect heat to cold ratio.<br/>
Thomas had just woken up and needed his sides opinions on if he should go out today.<br/>
Virgil surprisingly popped up first, shaking his head immediately “just don’t do it” Virgil sighed shooting down Thomas’s question immediately. Then Patton popped up “now kiddo I know you’re a little anxious but-“<br/>
“I just!-“ Virgil paused “don’t feel okay today” he continued softly covering his face with his hood. Thomas looked at Virgil with sympathy walking to the staircase<br/>
“it’s ok Anxiety I bet we can find something fun to do inside would that be ok?” Thomas said lightly patting Virgil on the back while the small side nodded.<br/>
That was the moment Roman decided to pop up “oh come on Thomas, you’re not really taking his side again! Are you?” Patton decided to intervene “well Anxiety said that he doesn’t feel to great and you know that we are trying to help him feel comfortable.”<br/>
Roman sighed putting his hand to his forehead “still! You can’t just let him control your life!” Roman waved his hands exasperated.<br/>
The youngest of the sides shrank in his hoodie staying silent, only shaking occasionally.<br/>
Thomas sensed the tension walking in between Virgil and Roman “Roman look, we promised that we would listen to Anxiety’s inputs in making decisions. So if we want to get along then we should listen to everyone’s opinions first and then make a final decision.” Roman grumbled as then Logan popped up, “Yes it would be reasonable to listen to everyone, I for one find it reasonable to make today a movie day since we just did a big audition yesterday.”<br/>
“But we could do more!” Roman argued silencing Logan quickly, “kiddo that performance yesterday took a lot out of Thomas, out of all of us. Maybe we should take this day as just watching some movies, we know how much you like Disney.” Patton smiled at Roman kindly, sitting on the couch and moving to make a seat for Roman. Then Roman relented sitting down, enjoying a nice wholesome Disney movie.<br/>
It wasn’t until the next few days went the same way that Roman began to feel angry at Virgil,<br/>
“Why do you always listen to him now?!” Roman interrogated “he always makes you turn down great offers just because he’s not “okay” news flash! we aren’t going to be okay if we don’t take these offers!”<br/>
“Roman, kiddo! Somethings just take time, so Anxiety might not feel up to it right now, but later he might.”<br/>
Virgil could hear their relentless arguing from where he sat curled up at the bottom of the stairs, his body shivering as his body filled with cold dread as he watched the others fight.</p><p>Roman snapped at the others not listening to them at the slightest.</p><p>Patton tried to calm Roman down but with how loud Roman was Patton had started to scream as well.</p><p>Logan was in the middle of them both, trying to keep them balanced and in reason but that was quickly failing as well, as with no reason there is no logic. </p><p>Virgil’s mind tried to censor most things out, trying to keep him from panicking but one last sentence stuck with him as Roman stomped up to him grabbing him up by his shirt, lifting him.<br/>
“He’s just a disorder! Why do you care?! We could easily just get rid of him! So why don’t you?!”<br/>
Roman then proceeded to throw Anxiety hard to the ground.<br/>
Anxiety winced as his back slammed to the floor and then  didn’t even look up before quickly sinking out into his room in fear, running to his bed and throwing the purple covers over himself.<br/>
His breath became hitched as he cried, he cried as he thought of how useless and scared he truly was.<br/>
He’s been hurting Thomas and he didn’t even realize it! How could he not possibly realize it?!<br/>
He flinched as he then felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder, softly shaking it.<br/>
He uncovered his eyes, looking up to see his brother, Paranoia.<br/>
“Hey” Paranoia started softly trying not to spook his brother, “why are you upset Virgil?” Paranoia didn’t really even expect an answer, as he knew it took his brother some time to calm down. Virgil took deep breaths trying to calm his beating heart, Paranoia let him take his time instructing his breathing.<br/>
“H-hey Virgil it’s ok! In for four,”Paranoia inhaled as an example. “Hold for seven” Paranoia held it, “and out for five” Paranoia let the breath out slowly.<br/>
They continued the breathing exercises until Virgil calmed down enough to talk to him, Paranoia then calmly sat by Virgil rubbing his back.<br/>
Then Paranoia cleared his throat looking down at Virgil, “What happened?” He asked quietly. Virgil shifted on the bed wincing as he did, he could tell a bruise had already started to form from where he hit the ground. Paranoia noticed and immediately had millions of questions.<br/>
Did they hurt him?!<br/>
How bad is it?!<br/>
How did he not notice?!<br/>
Have they hurt him before?!<br/>
“Virgil a-are you ok?” Paranoia asked panicked Virgil nodded quickly.<br/>
Paranoia didn’t believe him one bit, “what did they do?” Paranoia’s voice darkened looking his brother in the eyes.<br/>
“Ro....thre...o...gro..” Virgil mumbled quietly, his brother not hearing him correctly.<br/>
“Can you say it louder Virge? I didn’t hear that.” Paranoia requested, leaning closer to Virgil as his brother figited uncomfortably with his hands.<br/>
“Please brother? I want to help you just have to let me!” Paranoia pleaded with his brother taking his hand in his. Virgil looked away “you won’t be mad right?”<br/>
Paranoia was taken aback at the quiet whisper, but he couldn’t give a straight answer until he knew exactly what happened.<br/>
He sat there looking at Virgil expectedly smiling encouragingly when Virgil began to speak,<br/>
“I told the others that I haven’t been feeling okay lately and... it was fine for the first few times but as the week went on Roman...started to get mad.” Paranoia listened carefully rubbing Virgil’s back comfortingly  as his brother continued “today he seemed much more irritable so I tried...I tried to stay quiet but I still wasn’t ready! And by the end of our fight Roman picked me up and threw me...” Virgil finished his story quietly not bothering to look in Paranoias eyes.<br/>
Paranoia’s eyes went dark<br/>
“He threw you?!” Virgil nodded<br/>
How could they?<br/>
How could HE?<br/>
𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻’𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗺𝗲!<br/>
Millions of thoughts flew throughout his mind as he comforted his brother, this “Roman” needed to 𝗽𝗮𝘆.<br/>
“Did he at least apologize after?” Paranoia asked, he needed to know what kind of person he would have to deal with, he hissed through his teeth when Virgil shook his head softly.<br/>
“Can you at least show me what hurts?” Paranoia offered, Virgil lightly nodded turning away and carefully lifted up his shirt.<br/>
Paranoia gasped at the trails of deep purple bruises that were left on his brothers pale skin leaving a bold contrast.<br/>
They basically covered half of his his thin back, if Paranoia didn’t have an explanation for the marks he would’ve thought his brother had been attacked!<br/>
He struggled to hold back a growl,<br/>
“Ok Virgil you can turn back around now” and Virgil did looking at his brother sheepishly and started to figit with his hands again.<br/>
“Do you want an apology?” The brother asked looking into his brothers eyes, his brother paused then slowly shook his head. Paranoia wasn’t satisfied with that answer, “it isn’t selfish to ask for an apology Virgil! Especially if that person hurt you...” he sighed as he saw Virgil put his head down, “I’ll leave you to rest okay?” Then Paranoia was out of the room.<br/>
He was getting that apology...<br/>
That fucking “prince” was going to pay...<br/>
He would make sure of it.</p><p>That’s when someone completely different from Paranoia took control and left his soul to rot in his room...<br/>
Paranoia watched in horror as his body, his face smirked and left the room.</p><p>Roman’s POV </p><p>Roman ran into his room as the others yelled at him for saying those things to Anxiety.<br/>
Regret washed over him as he remembered his cruel words he said as Anxiety just wanted to stay home.<br/>
‘How could I have said those things?’ He thought disappointment in himself filling his mind, he sighed getting up.<br/>
He had to make this right and apologize he decided, so he walked out of his room with the purpose of redemption. Though he didn’t make as far as he hoped  as something grabbed his leg pulling him into a separate room.<br/>
He quickly turned around trying to see what could be dragging him, </p><p>all he could see was smoke around his leg, dragging him through an open door in the hallway that wasn’t there before...<br/>
The smoke covered his sight as it was pitch black...<br/>
(𝒮𝑒𝑒 𝓃𝑜 𝑒𝓋𝒾𝓁)<br/>
His screaming was cut off by the smoke wrapping around his throat...<br/>
(𝐻𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝓃𝑜 𝑒𝓋𝒾𝓁)<br/>
He couldn’t speak as the smoke went down his throat...<br/>
(𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐧𝐨 𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐥)<br/>
He gasped as the air was knocked out of him by the smoke grabbing him and slamming him into a wall of the unknown room dragging him so that he was dangling above ground, and to his dismay the door shut...<br/>
He coughed as he tried to get the smoke out of his lungs.<br/>
“W-who are you?” He rasped coughing up smoke “why drag me here?”<br/>
From within the smoke he heard someone start to laugh.<br/>
He watched as the figure emerged and with them, smoke formed into claw like hands,<br/>
“You really don’t understand?”<br/>
Roman shook his head desperately. The figure laughed,amused at the absolute ignorance that was being displayed by this human, he moved closer finally revealing his face.<br/>
Roman gaped, the strangers face was very similar to Virgil’s but with two key differences.<br/>
He had completely black eyes and pitch black freckles that danced along his face.</p><p>

</p><p>The lookalike bowed dramatically smirking<br/>
“Paranoia at your service~”<br/>
That’s when the smoke hands went shooting past Paranoia and towards Roman grabbing him and keeping him still against the wall. Roman thrashed trying to touch his belt that held his sword but the smoke was much faster then him and it viscously yanked the sword out of his hand and sent it shooting across the floor.<br/>
He was now completely unarmed as he dangled at least ten feet above the ground by the hands of smoke.<br/>
“What...do...you.....want?” He choked out as one of the smoke hands tightened around his throat.<br/>
Paranoia chuckled darkly “well it has come to my attention that you hurt a certain brother of mine~”<br/>
Roman’s eyes widened in surprise and watered as the hand on his throat pressed down harder suffocating him further.<br/>
“B-broth...er?” He barely gasped out, Paranoia smiled wickedly<br/>
“So you do know who I’m talking about~”<br/>
Roman attempted to nod weakly but he was loosing to much oxygen. The hand lessened the pressure on his throat, he gasped greedily sucking in as much oxygen as he could.<br/>
“You must be pretty brave boy~” paranoia cooed “it’s rare to find someone who has the guts to hurt my brother.”<br/>
The smoke hand returned, stroking his face he hissed as the hands sharp nail made a cut in his cheek. The hand then grabbed his chin forcing him to look down at Paranoia who he knew was enraged just by looking into his pitch black eyes.<br/>
“I-I’m s-sorry! I didn’t kn-“ Roman got cut off by the smoke hand returning to his throat adding pressure, “You didn’t know?! That’s a laugh! You caused MY brother to have a back full of bruises and a panic attack from you doing what?” Paranoia’s head snapped towards the direction of Roman who stayed silent.<br/>
“I asked what.did.you.do?” Paranoia growled out between his teeth, the smoke hand getting tighter on Roman’s throat, “I-I..” Roman gasped his eyes rolling into his head.<br/>
Paranoia tch’ed releasing Roman’s throat, the man gasped desperately “I-I threw h-him” Roman admitted quietly.<br/>
Paranoia hissed “you threw him to the fucking ground just because he wanted a break!” The room got darker and filled with even more smoke as Paranoia’s mood changed.<br/>
Roman flinched as he felt two smoke hands tear off one of the sleeves to his knight costume revealing his now bare arm, he shivered as the arm was exposed to the cold.<br/>
“You seem much less confident now aren’t you princey~” Paranoia mocked the nickname he was given, allowing Roman to be carried back down and off the wall. Paranoia walked over to Roman leaning down and whispered in his ear “I could easily tear that limb off if I so desired to or, even kill you right on the spot.” Paranoia threatened looking into Roman’s eyes, Paranoia perked up when he heard something from the accused man.<br/>
“I-I’m s-so sorry I know I was wrong and...” Roman paused “I’m r-ready to pay the price.” Roman put his head down grinding his teeth and closing his eyes holding his arm out to the other, Paranoia grabbed the offered appendage smirking preparing to pull.<br/>
“PARANOIA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Roman flinched looking at the door which wasn’t open before to see a heaving Virgil.<br/>
Paranoia smiled letting go of Roman’s arm and turned to Virgil “c’mon Virge! I was just scaring him a little! Where’s your humor?” Virgil growled “Bullshit! I told you to not to be angry! And I still haven’t forgiven you for the last person you hurt because they hurt me accidentally!”<br/>
Roman gasped scrambling to get away as his back pressed against the wall behind him whispering apologies over and over.
Roman then looked up at Virgil with fear in his eyes.<br/>
Virgil saw this reaction and glared at his brother “leave...” he growled and the brother left leaving Roman completely at mercy of Virgil.<br/>
Virgil crouched down in front of Roman hissing as he noticed the dark eye shadow that was forming below Roman’s eyes. Roman then flinched as Virgil carefully moved his hair out of his eyes looking at him directly.<br/>
“C’mon Roman let’s get out of here ok?” Roman trembled as he couldn’t hear Virgil over the taunting voices in the room with him.<br/>
“He’s gonna hurt you~”<br/>
“He doesn’t forgive you and he never will”<br/>
“You did this to yourself!”<br/>
“Paranoia should have just killed you!”<br/>
“You’re selfish!”<br/>
“You deserve to be hurt!”<br/>
“You deserve everything Anxiety will do to you~”<br/>
He snapped out of it as soon as Virgil hesitantly patted his shoulder trying to get his attention.<br/>
“Roman? Did you hear me I said that we should probably go now.”<br/>
Roman shakily stood fear still gripping his mind, his breathing quickening as he remembered the darkness that surrounded them.<br/>
He shakily reached out, grabbing onto Anxiety’s hoodie almost desperately as he was led out of the darkness.<br/>
Roman was led in the hallway where Paranoia stood waiting for them.<br/>
Virgil hissed at his brother “why are you still here?!”<br/>
The brother smirked “come on Virgil! I just want to say goodbye to Roman~”<br/>
Chills went down through Roman’s back at the look Paranoia gave him as he moved closer...<br/>
Paranoia leaned down into Roman’s ear “hurt him again and we’ll have much more fun next time~” Paranoia purred going back into his room and shutting his door.<br/>
Virgil looked at Roman’s face with concern “what did he just say to you?”<br/>
Roman’s knees shook as he then curled up into a ball on the floor trembling.<br/>
Virgil’s eyes widened filling with anger as he slammed his fists on the wall where his brother’s door should be.<br/>
“PARANOIA LET ME IN!” He demanded kicking the wall in frustration but calmed down as he saw Roman flinch.<br/>
He sighed carefully sitting in front of Roman “can you tell me?” He asked looking into Roman’s eyes which seemed distant.<br/>
They sat there in silence just in each other’s company then Roman finally whispered<br/>
“I’m so so sorry”<br/>
Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked at Roman, who was basically breaking down in front of him.<br/>
Virgil sighed standing up and carefully dragged Roman by his arm into his room.<br/>
Roman gasped as Anxiety carefully led him over to the purple blanketed bed,<br/>
He was in Anxiety’s domain now...<br/>
“You can’t escape judgment~” the voices continued taunting, he flinched as Anxiety put the purple blanket around his shoulders.<br/>
“Hey” Virgil lightly patted Roman’s shoulder “hey it’s okay you’re okay” Virgil reassured hugging the bundle of blankets as it shook.<br/>
Virgil moved to the floor to look at Roman’s face, “can you tell me what he did to make you so scared Roman?”<br/>
Roman then quickly covered his neck knowing that there were probably bruises from being choked. Virgil looked at him confused, “Roman why are you hiding your neck?”<br/>
Roman jumped at the question<br/>
‘Was he really that stupidly obvious?!’ He wondered.<br/>
He quickly averted his eyes from Anxiety’s curios gaze, “Roman? Did my brother...hurt you?” </p><p>Roman didn’t reach his gaze and that’s when Virgil saw the signs.<br/>
Roman was hurt...<br/>
“Let me see” he softly demanded his face softened as he looked at Roman’s hesitant face.<br/>
Roman took his hands away from his neck but did nothing else.<br/>
Virgil looked into Roman’s eyes “Can I check?” He knew to always ask permission or else the person could panic.<br/>
Roman nodded.<br/>
“Okay... I’m going to carefully get up on the bed to check okay? Can’t really see anything from down here.”<br/>
Roman didn’t move as Virgil slowly crawled on the bed, “tell me if anything hurts okay?” He carefully tilted Roman’s head to get a better view of his neck.<br/>
Virgil was speechless as he stared at the deep bruising that was forming all around Roman’s neck, he’ll have to have a real long talk with his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is just basically fluff and comfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared at Roman’s bruises on his neck with horror, his stomach doing uneasy flops in his abdomen.<br/>
‘My brother really did this?’<br/>
Why? This was the first time that Roman ever even touched Virgil...<br/>
Why did Paranoia have such a extreme reaction?<br/>
He gently touched the bruises watching as Roman flinched<br/>
“I’m sorry!” He yelped, Virgil immediately put his hand back down beside him.<br/>
Virgil’s eyes filled with sympathy as he watched the prince whisper apologies over and over again with tears filling his eyes.<br/>
“I-I didn’t m-mean it” Roman sobbed quietly covering his eyes “I-I didn’t mean any of it I-I swear!”<br/>
Virgil’s heart sank as he watched Roman softly cry, he scooted closer, his arms morphing around the other. They sat there until Roman started to finally calm down only hiccuping occasionally, “did my brother do anything else?” Roman quickly put his head down.<br/>
“Roman? Please I need to know what all he did so I can help you.”<br/>
Roman didn’t respond, Virgil sighed “can I just start looking then?” Roman slowly nodded.</p><p>The first place Virgil looked was Roman’s arms, carefully grabbing one and bending it to see if Roman reacted.<br/>
On the right arm he had no reaction but on the left he heard a whine from Roman, Virgil stopped “where does it hurt Roman?” Roman turned away.<br/>
“Tell me Roman, where does it hurt.”<br/>
Roman looked at Virgil “shoulder...” he mumbled, Virgil smiled and nodded “okay thank you for telling me, can I keep looking?” Roman nodded then Virgil kept on his search.<br/>
Virgil’s hands trailed along Roman’s spine softly, A couple minutes of doing so Roman suddenly yelped as Virgil touched a certain spot.<br/>
“Roman?! What happened? Did I hurt you?” Virgil took his hands away from Roman’s back, Roman quickly covered his mouth.<br/>
Virgil looked at Roman concerned “why won’t you tell me? How bad did my brother hurt you Roman?!” </p><p>Stop showing weaknesses!<br/>
The voices hissed<br/>
If you do he’s just going to hurt you more idiot!<br/>
“I-I’m so s-so s-sorry” Roman broke down for the third time in that day, curling in on himself.<br/>
“H-hey it’s okay, I’m sorry I yelled at you, can I take off your shirt to see the damage? I’ll be careful I promise.” Roman nodded numbly turning his back to face Virgil, Virgil then carefully started to lift Roman’s shirt above his head.<br/>
And then gasped as he saw dozens of deep bruises on Roman’s back, “Roman I’m going to press on the part of your spine that hurt ok? I need to feel for the damage.” Roman nodded covering his mouth again, Virgil then carefully pressed on the spot again, his eyes filling with sympathy as Roman whined.<br/>
As one of the protection sides Virgil knew how bad injuries were, he just had to find them.<br/>
He knew that this injury had to be a fracture as it just caused to much pain to be a simple bruise, and it couldn’t be a full break because Roman wouldn’t be able to move.<br/>
“Roman, I need you to lie perfectly still on your stomach okay? I need to heal this or else it could get worse.” Roman nodded quickly following Virgil’s instructions, and Virgil quickly got to work magic inflaming his hands.<br/>
(This is also possible because of him being a protection side)</p><p>Roman flinched when he felt a hotness first touch his back but immediately slumped and relaxed as the warmth completely filled his back. He could hear Virgil chuckling at his reaction “feel good Roman?”<br/>
Roman nodded humming in appreciation “thank you...” he whispered practically melting in the warmth.<br/>
Virgil watched as Roman started to fall asleep, he sighed looking at Roman’s peaceful face.<br/>
After he was done healing Roman’s back, Virgil shifted laying down next to Roman putting his arms around him and pulling him closer, then fell asleep.</p><p>Virgil then awoke suddenly feeling an all to familiar looming presence in the room with them, he growled gripping Roman protectively. He recognized this presence<br/>
“go away Paranoia...” he hissed his eyes scanning the room spotting a figure in the corner of the room. Virgil’s room darkened as his mood changed, clouds poured into his room.<br/>
(Yes Virgil has clouds, Paranoia has smoke don’t question me.)<br/>
Paranoia smirked moving forward “good eye Virgil~” Roman whined in his sleep as he sensed danger, “go away brother...I can’t even stand to look at you right now.” Paranoia chuckled “I just don’t understand why you care about people who have hurt you, sounds pretty stupid to me.”<br/>
“Well you don’t have to fracture people’s backs who have hurt you before! Especially if your brother said not to!” Virgil retorted.<br/>
The atmosphere in the room began darkening more as the brothers didn’t agree, the clouds and smoke in the room opposing each other on opposite sides of the room.<br/>
The smoke tried to get to Roman but the clouds were surrounding him protectively, the twins both stood their ground not giving in.<br/>
“I don’t get why you’re so mad about this, don’t worry I’ll give him back when I’m done and I’ll even promise that he won’t be to broken. You’ll be able to even play with him after I’m done it’s a win win!”<br/>
Virgil stood the atmosphere dropping as well as his voice<br/>
“𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝.”<br/>
“I still don’t understand how you don’t want revenge! Don’t you want to hurt him like he hurt you?! To have him beg for your forgiveness?!” Paranoia paused to laugh “you really are to kind brother!”<br/>
Virgil looked at his brother, disgusted with his words “that is where we are different! I forgive those who have wronged me while you are just a fucking sadist!” Paranoia smirked as he then felt another presence awaken in the room, he smirked at Roman.<br/>
“Your Sleeping Beauty is awake Virgil~”<br/>
Virgil’s head turned fast just to see Roman’s fear filled eyes as he stared at Paranoia.<br/>
“Roman I need you to stay there okay?! I’ll make sure the smoke doesn’t touch you.” Virgil commanded, Roman stiffened covering his head and started to tremble.<br/>
Roman sobbed as all the lights in the room started to flicker rapidly as anger filled the room.<br/>
“Awww looks like your little pet is scared~” that’s when Virgil snapped.<br/>
“𝓢𝓱𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓸𝓾𝓽𝓱...” the lights then completely went out catching Paranoia by surprise, as he was not suspecting that his brother would get that mad.<br/>
“Fine I’ll leave, you know where to find me if he does anything~”<br/>
Then Paranoia left, making the room silent except for Roman’s sobs in the darkness.<br/>
Virgil gasped the lights immediately turning back on as Virgil quickly ran to the bed, “it’s okay Roman he’s gone now! He won’t take you.”<br/>
Roman’s hands gripped on to Virgil’s hoodie tears of fear rolling down his face “I’m sorry! I’m sorry,I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll do anything! Just don’t let him drag me back into his room!” Roman pleaded. Virgil ran his hand in Roman’s hair shushing him while rocking back and forth, Virgil’s clouds came forward almost like they were trying to cradle Roman.<br/>
Roman yelped when he saw the clouds, quickly scooting away from them. He only calmed down when Virgil grabbed a hand full of them and lightly brushed Roman’s face with them.<br/>
“See? They aren’t dangerous like my brother’s smoke, they can’t hurt you I promise” Virgil reassured, nodding encouragement as Roman hesitantly made a move to touch the clouds. Roman smiled as he patted the soft clouds forming small shapes with them.<br/>
“Wanna see something cool?” Virgil asked, Roman nodded then gasped as Virgil grabbed a handful of clouds and shaped them into a spider, then using his magic he brought it to life.<br/>
“Hold out your hand” Virgil encouraged, Roman did the action and laughed as Virgil put the soft spider in his hands tickling him. The spider then crawled up his arm, perched itself on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Virgil smiled looking at Roman as he smiled and laughed playing with the spider.<br/>
“Roman you do know that I forgive you right?” Roman looked up shocked “y-you do? Really?” Virgil nodded smiling “I really do Roman, I really do.”<br/>
Roman’s eyes filled with tears again “thank you...thank you so much...!” Roman covered his eyes again as he cried, Virgil silently panicked “no, no it’s ok Roman really!” He pulled the creative side closer to him, lightly grabbing his face wiping tears away.<br/>
“I completely forgive you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you guys like this short story?</p><p>Should I make more stories with Paranoia?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll pick back up on my other story soon😊</p><p>I just had this idea in my head of a very over protective Paranoia with Virgil</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>